Transformation
by A New Scribbler
Summary: Bella's transformation from human to vampire is a very intimate time for Bella and Edward. This will be short - two to three chapters, but hopefully appropriately intense. Please review!
1. Prelude

**A/N: I really wanted to write the transformation. So this is probably going to be at most two or three chapters. Please review! Disclaimer: The characters within belong to the genius that is Stephenie Meyer. **

"I love you. I have always loved you. I will always love you." Edward's voice sounded anguished as held my face between his cold marble hands and whispered these words to me.

"You are everything to me now," I repeated the words he had once spoken to me. I looked into his liquid gold eyes. "This is my choice, Edward. And I've made it freely under no life-threatening conditions. I choose to become what you are."

"I'm scared," he said simply.

I stared at him in astonishment. My fearless Edward was afraid.

"Edward, I know you can do this. You stopped once before; you will be able to stop again." I assumed the cause of his fear was his worry that he'd kill me.

"Bella, my beautiful Bella." It almost sounded like a prayer the way his voice wrapped around my name. "I'm not worried about killing you. I'm scared that you'll come to regret your decision and resent me for changing you into a vampire."

I leaned closer to him and ran my fingers along his cold cheek.

"I could never regret choosing a path that will ensure we stay together for eternity." I'd joined myself to him for a lifetime on the day of our wedding, but a human lifetime is so short a time to someone who can live forever.

"Please," I whispered.

I heard the intake of his needless breath. It sounded like a surrender.

"Lie back," Edward pushed me back onto the bed gently. "I'm sorry for the pain this is going to cause you, but I'll be here every second of your transformation."

I nodded. Having been bitten by a vampire once before, I knew the torturous physical pain the change brought on - a pain that not only tested your physical endurance, but your mental strength as well. But, I was ready and welcoming.

Edward's lips met mine for one last desperate kiss. I yearned for more as he pulled away. I felt the blood rush to my face. "I'll miss this," he said, grazing the backs of his knuckles against my flushed cheeks. His lips curled into my favorite crooked grin.

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you too, Edward. Forever."

His lips touched my lips, traced along my jaw and found my neck. I felt his teeth graze my skin and then an exquisite pain as he deepened his bite. My body arched upwards. I felt him moving, down my arm to my wrist where he sank his teeth in again.

Then the pain took over.


	2. Burning

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. I spent the weekend moving.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all. **

The pleasurable tingling where Edward bit me turned to liquid hellfire, racing through by body, invading my veins, scorching me from the inside out.

I gasped at the pain now consuming me. Edward was at my side, his perfect features twisted in anguish. I could see his lips moving, but couldn't hear the words.

It looked like he was simply repeating," I'm sorry," over and over again.

I tried to comfort him, to tell him that I loved him, but all I heard was someone screaming. I realized it was my voice echoing through the otherwise silent room.

My hands curled into fists, my nails digging into my palms, cutting into the skin. My back arched off the bed. My body was writhing in ceaseless agony.

Edward grabbed my hands, prying each finger away from the now bloody palms. Kissing each gash I had made gently, too consumed by my pain to even acknowledge his thirst.

My stomach twisted and I leaned over the bed, my body expelling all traces of my human diet. I felt his steady hands bracing my shoulders, holding my hair back as the roiling nausea choked me and I was reduced to dry heaves.

I curled my legs into my chest, hugging them to me as tightly as possible, rocking back and forth, trying to escape the unyielding torture, seeking even a momentary reprieve.

It felt as if the venom was eating through every part of me, turning my organs to nothing more than ashes, burning everything in its path. The agony was relentless.

In my now half-conscious state, I felt Edward climb into the bed to lie next to me, tucking my body against his cold, hard frame. His arms wrapped around me tightly, his legs locked mine in place holding me together, trying to keep me from hurting myself as I thrashed from side to side.

"You will survive this, Bella." Edward's proclamation left no room for another option.

Somewhere in the far reaches of my mind, I realized that he was humming my lullaby. Darkness washed over me. My mind finally surrendered to unconsciousness.


	3. Desire

One thought resonated in my mind. Over and over, this one word pounding like a hammer, demanding every ounce of my attention. My body yearned for it. The need seemingly increasing with every passing second. Every part of me screamed for it, as if I would cease to exist if I went unfulfilled.

I want.

The desire stifled all reasonable thought. The craving had conquered me, enslaving me. There was no denying it. I was a prisoner to what I had become.

My eyes shot open. I saw him then, looming over me, his concern apparent.

"Bella?" Edward's hand reached towards my face to brush away the hair that had fallen in my eyes.

I turned my head towards him with preternatural speed and uttered a single syllable.

"Blood."

**A/N: This is short, I know, but to me, this is a rightful ending to this piece. I had said that this story was only going to be a couple of chapters long because I really only intended to write the transformation. I'm open to hearing what you all think about if I should take it any further. And thank you thank you for all of the wonderful reviews.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all. **


End file.
